Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a temperature sensor having a ceramic part.
Related Art
A temperature sensor shown in PTL1 is used in various device such as vehicles (PTL1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-72769). The temperature sensor of PTL1 has a thermistor element for detecting temperature, a tablet made of a ceramic material, and a glass sealing body made of a glass material. The glass sealing body covers the thermistor element and is jointed to the end face of the tablet.